


The Bet

by Acetate (DramaLama), Chrystie, kate882, luckypen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Aomine have a little bet going. It produces interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Kuroko wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this bet. It was stupid. But free milkshakes for a month made it worth the stupidity.

It was a bet to see who could seduce the other first. Aomine had said something about being tired of other people taking bets on them, and making one about them himself. Whoever broke lost, and they couldn’t touch.

Kuroko wasn’t expecting this to take long. He walked out of the shower in just Aomine’s jersey, using a towel to try and dry his hair.

Aomine’s eyes were glued to Kuroko as he came out of the bathroom. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to stay glued to his couch. He was not giving up a month of unlimited sex for _just_ this. “Nice try Tetsu, but that’s not gonna work,” he called out.

“Are you sure? I thought you liked seeing me in your jersey?” Kuroko walked over to the couch, bending over to be at eye level with Aomine.

Aomine could feel his eyebrow twitch. He could very clearly see down the jersey from the angle he was at and all the nothing Kuroko was wearing underneath it. Fuck this was gonna be a long bet. “Not enough to lose a month of unlimited sex for.” He sat on his hands just in case.

“Your loss.” Kuroko stood back up straight and walked towards the bedroom, swaying his hips as he went. Maybe this would be a bit harder than he thought.

* * *

The next day, Aomine decided to spend the whole day wearing his suit around the apartment with his hair actually combed. Around the time Kuroko would be back, he stood next to the door and waited for him. When he entered Aomine gave a deep bow and took his jacket. “Welcome back, master Tetsu.”

Kuroko blinked a few times, looking at Aomine with surprise. “Daiki, what are you doing?” Kuroko asked. And what was he doing in a suit? It looked unfairly good on him. Although, Kuroko was a bit distracted from that by the strange behavior.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Aomine smirked and lead him towards the dinner table. “Today’s dinner is already prepared. Please enjoy yourself. Or would you rather I feed you?” Aomine left out the part that after several attempts at making dinner, he’d resorted to calling Kagami for help.

Kuroko looked thoroughly confused. “I... I think I can manage to eat by myself. Will you be joining me?”

“Would you like me to join you? If not I can wait.”

“I would like to eat with my boyfriend, yes.” Kuroko still wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was guessing it had to do with the bet and Aomine was trying some kind of weird master servant thing. While the suit itself was nice, Kuroko wasn’t sure what to make of the act.

Aomine, noticing Kuroko’s expression, realized this might not be working out the way he hoped it would. Well at least he had a back up plan…...kinda. “Is something wrong master Tetsu? You don’t seem pleased.”

“No, I’m fine. I’m just trying to figure out what you’re doing. But if you got food from Kagami-kun,” any time Aomine said that he prepared food, it came from Kagami. “We should probably eat it before it gets cold and you have to make him cook again.”

Yeah, no. This wasn’t working. Aomine heaved a sigh. He unbuttoned his blazer and took it off. He ruffled his hair and leaned back looking at Kuroko with a smirk.

Kuroko arched an eyebrow at the display. “You have my attention.” He said simply, leaning back in his chair as well and folding his arms over his chest.

“Well the butler thing wasn’t working so I dropped it.” _Oh, so that’s what that was_. Kuroko thought to himself as Aomine talked. Aomine sat back up properly and leaned closer to Kuroko’s face until they were only a few inches apart. “I was serious about the feeding though. How about we try it mouth to mouth.”

Kuroko covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. “I think that would be extremely unsanitary, Daiki.” He said between quiet laughs.

“Tetsuuuuu! I’m trying god dammit! Do you know how hard this is without touching you?!” Aomine whined.

Kuroko stopped laughing and leaned closer, looking at Aomine with purposefully lust filled eyes. “Then touch me, Daiki.” Kuroko whispered.

Aomine’s fingers twitched. He quickly stood up, backing away, and spun around, refusing to look at Kuroko. “No way! Fuck you Tetsu, that is not happening. Not until you make the first move.”

“Please?” Kuroko added a pleading note to his voice, leaning in closer. “Please fuck me, Daiki.”

Aomine screamed, “Fuck, Tetsu!” Aomine spun around again while loosening his tie a bit due to the sudden heat he was feeling. He stared defiantly at Kuroko, not backing down. “I’m not gonna lose this.”

Kuroko moved off of his chair and sank down to his knees in front of Aomine, kneeling between his legs. “Are you sure?” He asked, looking up at him through his lashes.

Aomine stood his ground, trying desperately to keep himself from just shoving Kuroko’s face into his crotch. “Not gonna happen, Tetsu.” He spoke lowly.

Kuroko looked sadly up at Aomine. “Is it because you’re not attracted to me anymore? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, letting his voice waver a bit.

Oh. OH. So he was gonna go there now was he? Aomine bent down and reached for Kuroko’s face. Kuroko almost leaned into his touch too, before he pinched Kuroko’s cheek and stretched it. It was only a sexual touch that would cause him to lose after all. “Nice try. I know you too well for that.”

“Ow!” Kuroko protested, slapping Aomine’s hand away and then rubbing at his cheek. “You could have just said that without the face pulling.” He muttered, unintentionally pouting a bit.

Aomine looked away from Kuroko’s pouting face. Why the hell was his boyfriend so cute? “How else am I gonna get rid of your fake tears.” He stated.

“There weren’t tears yet. I wouldn’t go that far on a second try.” Kuroko said, sitting down on the floor, still holding a hand over his cheek and watching Aomine suspiciously.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” Aomine stood up and lent a hand to help Kuroko up. “How about we have dinner now? Today was obviously a bust.”

Kuroko hesitated, but took Aomine’s hand. “Yeah, okay.” He said, pulling himself up.

He would try again another day.

* * *

Kuroko pulled out his phone the next morning while he was walking Nigou and called Akashi.

“ _Tetsuya. To what do I owe the honor?”_ Akashi said when he answered his phone.

“I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me win a bet.” Kuroko said. There was no rule stating that they couldn’t get outside help.

 _“Oh? A bet? With who this time?_ ”

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko answered simply.

That was a first. _“Well, I’m always willing to help, especially when it involves torturing Daiki._ ” Akashi chuckled. “What did you need help with?”

“I need a suit that looks so good on me he’ll want to take it off of me.” If Aomine was going to come in with a suit, Kuroko would come in with a better one.

Akashi laughed. _“If that’s the goal of the bet, I can’t imagine Daiki holding out too well._ ”

“He’s managed two days so far. I think this has been going on long enough.” Kuroko replied.

 _“I say he’ll maybe last two or three more days max_.” Akashi really didn’t think Aomine could win this.

“Does that mean you’ll help me?” Kuroko asked, not pointing out that it was a bit ridiculous to bet on a bet.

“ _Yes. I still have your measurements from the last time you got something tailored. It’ll be ready in about three days.”_

Kuroko nodded. He would just have to last three more days then. It should be easy enough. “Alright. Thank you, Akashi-kun. I owe you one.”

* * *

In the mean time, Kuroko recruited Kise for help in picking out a casual outfit that would drive Aomine crazy.

So, when he got home later it was in skin tight black jeans that Kise had oh so helpfully informed him made his ass look good. He was also in a loose blue v-neck that was supposed to show off skin and bring out his eyes according to Kise. “Daiki, I’m home.” He called when he walked inside.

Aomine looked up from the TV to see Kuroko walk in. He stared at his exposed chest for a few seconds before looking back up to his face. “Welcome back. Nice shirt. Been shopping with Kise?” Only Kise would pick out a shirt like that.

“Yes. We got a new jersey for Nigou as well.” Kuroko told him with a smile before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Aomine hadn’t noticed Kuroko’s pants until he turned around. Wow. Aomine forced his eyes back to the TV before Kuroko could notice where his attention was. “Oh yeah? Is it another Seirin jersey? Y’know you should try getting him more designs.”  

“Actually, it’s Kaijo. Kise insisted.” Kuroko replied. “He’s got a reunion with his old team coming up, and he thought it would be fun to bring Nigou in their jersey with him.” Seeming to hear his name, Nigou bound over, and instead of kneeling down to pet him like he usually would Kuroko bent over to do it.

TV. Aomine’s attention was on the TV. Or at least he tried to keep it on the TV. The minute Kuroko bent over, his head whipped towards the direction that Kuroko was in. His ass was beautiful. He once again resorted to sitting on his hands in an attempt to not move closer to Kuroko. Look, don’t touch! He told himself over and over.

Kuroko glanced over at Aomine. “Are you okay, Daiki? You look a little distressed.” He said with false concern.

“Uh, yup.... Totally fine.” Aomine’s eyes still glued to Kuroko’s butt.

“That’s good to hear.” He stood back up and walked out of the room, sure to sway his hips as he did so since he knew Aomine’s eyes were on him.

“Asshole,” Aomine muttered to himself once Kuroko was out of sight. He needed another plan and fast.

* * *

Aomine decided that his next plan would be to just fully forget clothing. He walked out of the shower wearing only a towel and walked to the kitchen with the excuse of getting milk, knowing full well that Kuroko was there.

Kuroko glanced over when he heard Aomine’s footsteps, and for a moment he froze, simply staring at all of the exposed wet skin.

Aomine drank his milk as slowly as possible, hoping Kuroko was enjoying the view. He looked down after a long gulp and smirked at Kuroko, “Enjoying yourself?”

Kuroko flushed slightly and turned his attention back to his bread in the toaster. “As much as one can waiting for bread to become toast.”

Aomine walked up close to Kuroko and whispered in his ear. “Want some company?”

Kuroko tensed at the closeness. “I would enjoy the company more if you were wearing clothes.”

“Y’sure about that?” Aomine boxed Kuroko in against the counter.

“Aomine-kun, please let me make my toast in peace.” Kuroko said, feigning indifference, and knowing that he was about to make Aomine forget his original goal.

“Wait… ‘Aomine-kun’? No way!” Aomine exclaimed at hearing the way Kuroko used to address him. “It took me too long to get you to call me Daiki. We are not going to backtrack on this!”

Kuroko suppressed a smirk. That had worked too easily. “But Aomine-kun is being rude by preventing me from eating.” He said innocently.

Aomine pouted. “And Kuroko-san is being petty.” He grabbed Kuroko’s toast from behind him and whipped around to leave, making his towel fall off in the process. He ignored the towel and kept walking.

Kuroko was laughing at the use of his last name by the person who had been calling him by a nickname since the day they met, but got a bit distracted watching Aomine walk away. “Please at least put your towel away. It doesn’t belong on the kitchen floor.” He called after him.

"Do you really want me to come back for it?" Aomine said over his shoulder with a smirk.

“I really want you to pick up after yourself, because I am not your maid. Unless you think that would make you lose.” Kuroko replied, getting out another piece of bread to make more toast.

“You would be a hot maid though.” Aomine bit into the toast before sauntering forward and kneeling down in front of Kuroko to pick it up, putting him at eye level with Kuroko’s crotch. “Are you sure you don’t want to just give up?” He asked.

“I’m sure. Please be sure to properly take care of that.” Kuroko replied. It was too early for this shit and he’d only had one cup of coffee so far.

“Your loss,” Aomine walked back towards the bathroom slowly, making sure Kuroko could get a long, clear view of his ass.

* * *

Kuroko’s suit arrived at his work later that day. So, when Kuroko arrived home he did so in a perfectly tailored suit. He walked in with his head held high, taking long confident strides into the living room where Aomine was.

The minute Aomine caught sight of Kuroko, he dropped the TV remote onto the floor. This was just unfair.

Kuroko walked over until he was standing right in front of Aomine. “Daiki, I want you to bend me over a desk and fuck me until I can’t walk to my next meeting.” He said, and it was more of an order than a request.

Aomine forgot himself for a minute and grabbed Kuroko’s tie pulling him closer. He stopped when their lips were only a few centimetres apart, remembering the prospect of unlimited sex. He groaned and slowly pushed Kuroko away. “Tetsu, this is just unfair! You know Akashi likes you more than me! I can’t get things from rich people!”

Kuroko had been so sure that he was about to win. “We never said that was against the rules.” He said, leaning forward again. “Let’s not talk about Akashi-kun right now. I want you inside me.”

Aomine let out a long whine, inching himself further away from Kuroko until he was successfully off the couch. He backed away towards the front door, angrily yelling, “You better keep that suit for when I win!” With that, he ran out and slammed the door.

* * *

Aomine got home a few minutes before he knew Kuroko would be back. He quickly changed into what was going to be his next plan and waited in the living room. Walking to the couch was a kind of challenge. He would remember to burn all of Satsuki’s high heels the next time he was at her place.

Kuroko walked in and looked at Aomine with surprise. “Are you wearing heels? Aren’t you tall enough already?” He asked, sounding almost offended at the prospect of Aomine being any taller.

Aomine refused to even try to stand up, so he perched his legs on the couch arm, showing off his fishnet thigh high socks. He was wearing a skimpy police uniform that really didn’t come with any pants at all. Instead it came with a black thong. “Wanna come closer and find out exactly what I’m wearing?”

Kuroko didn’t even begin to know how to handle this. So, he decided not to, and simply turned and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him to tell Aomine that he wasn’t invited.

Aomine let go of his pose and fell back on the couch. He was really hoping that would work. He’d wrestled with the stupid fishnets for nothing.

* * *

Kuroko was a bit quieter the next morning. He went about his usual morning routine, but even after coffee he didn’t seem to really have much energy, and he kept his eyes downcast whenever Aomine was in the room.  

Aomine walked out from their room with a yawn, heading straight towards the coffee. He took one look at Kuroko and forgot everything else at the sight of his solemn expression. “Tetsu? What’s wrong?”

Kuroko shrugged and didn’t look at Aomine. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It _does_ matter! You’re upset! Please tell me.” Things were never alright when Kuroko acted like this.

“I just... I miss you. It’s been over a week and we’re always avoiding each other if we aren’t trying to win the bet.” He explained.

Aomine walked over to Kuroko, forgetting about whether or not this could be a set up, he didn’t really care right now. Not when Kuroko had that expression on his face. He hugged Kuroko tightly and kissed him on the forehead. “Tetsu….” He had to admit he really missed Kuroko too. He cupped Kuroko’s cheek and made him look at him. “How about… How about tonight we just forget the bet. Cuddle, sleep together, small kisses. We don’t need to have sex, okay?”

Kuroko nodded, seeming to cheer up a little at the prospect of spending time with Aomine without having to worry about the bet that had gone on far longer than he had thought. “Okay.” He agreed with a tiny smile.

Aomine pushed Kuroko towards the dinner table and made the simplest breakfast he knew he couldn’t screw up. He plated the eggs and placed them on the table, sitting next to Kuroko. He gave Kuroko a kiss on the temple and rubbed his arm, hoping to make him feel a little better. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Kuroko until now. They needed to end this bet and fast. He would make sure of it.

* * *

After spending most of a week just cuddling and relaxing together, Aomine decided it was time to end the bet. He had been out of the house all day preparing for it and he was sure Kuroko would absolutely not be able to resist this one. He walked into their apartment and waited for Kuroko’s attention by the kitchen entrance.

Kuroko looked up when he smelled vanilla, and noticed Aomine, moving closer to him to confirm that he was where the smell was coming from, even though he looked exactly like he always did and he wasn’t holding any milkshakes. Sadly there were no milkshakes. “Why do you smell like vanilla?”

“Hmm… I wonder,” Aomine teased. He walked closer until Kuroko was only arms length away. “Maybe you should have a taste and see if I taste like it too.”

 Ah, so they were back to the bet. Kuroko looked him up and down, and his curiosity was certainly peaked when he saw that Aomine’s neck looked a little paler than usual. “...no thank you.” His voice came out just as confused as he felt.

Aomine smirked moving closer so Kuroko could smell more of the vanilla. “You sure you don’t want just a little taste?” He had spent part of the day at Murasakibara’s preparing for this. He had poured a bottle of vanilla extract into a spray bottle and doused himself with it earlier to make himself practically ooze the smell. He then had Murasakibara make him some vanilla flavoured powdered sugar and dusted it on every available surface of skin he could find. There was no way Kuroko wasn’t going to at least try it.

Kuroko knew he was about to lose. He resented Aomine a lot for it, but he couldn’t help it. _Aomine was vanilla flavored._ He found himself leaning forward and licking up the side of Aomine’s neck, eyes lighting up when he actually did taste vanilla.

Aomine smiled. Finally! They could end the bet. He pulled Kuroko to him and kissed him deeply. He knew Kuroko would enjoy the sugar he dusted onto his lips too.

After Kuroko was sure that he had licked and sucked all of the vanilla off of Aomine’s mouth he pulled back to breathe. “Bedroom. Now. I need to find out where else you put this stuff.” Kuroko ordered before he started to suck on Aomine’s neck.

Aomine happily obliged, carrying Kuroko to their bedroom and shutting the door with his foot. They had over two weeks of sex to make up for. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
